


Fables of the Road Ahead

by HawkEyeDown



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb deserves soft things, Fluff, I cannont stress how much I love these two bois, Kissing, M/M, No one shot is related to another unless stated, Tumblr Prompts, cute gay shit bc im weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkEyeDown/pseuds/HawkEyeDown
Summary: A collection of Tumblr prompts about everyone's favorite traumatized Wizard and purple devil child.





	1. Early Morning Hours

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "What about Molly wakes up early and find Caleb is already up alone, where they are and what they do is up to you :p"

When Molly woke up, it was to the realization his head was in someone’s lap and a hand was running through his hair. It was small repetitive motion starting from the back oh his head, between his horns and repeating over again. The sensation kept his eyes closed, the sound that his friends love to describe as a purr emitting from his chest. The hands paused for a half a second before continuing, this time blunt nails grazing over his scalp with a little more pressure.

It was possible Molly was in heaven because it felt  _fantastic_.

“I am sorry did I wake you?” Caleb’s voice was soft but tired at the edges. Molly opened his eyes first time of the morning to give a reassuring smile and felt his breath stop.

The sun wasn’t up yet, the only light being from the lantern in the small side table on the other side of the room casting soft light on caleb’s hair turning it a rich copper colour. His face looked.. Softer, somehow, like the lantern was melting away years of stress. Yet what made Molly’s heart swell was the content and downright happy look in Caleb’s eyes. They nearly  _glowed_ with it. (That part might of just been the trick of the lighting combined with calebs naturally shockingly blue eyes but Molly was too focused on staring to correct himself.)

The other hand that wasn’t petting Molly had a small book open about half way through, but it was temporarily ignored as Caleb looked down at him.

“Molly?”

Oh right, Caleb asked a question. Molly reached for the hand in his hair, bringing it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to those lovely fingers. “Yes, but I’m  _certainly_ not complaining. Feel free to wake me up like this all the time if you want.”

“Oh” Molly grinned when he saw caleb’s cheeks turn a slight pink and eyes dart back to the open book. Molly was more than delighted when the other hand returned to petting him. Molly was curious as to why Caleb was up so early but was reluctant to break the calm atmosphere. It was a testament of how far Caleb has come that he was seeking out touch in any form, so for now Molly closed his eyes and saved them for another time.

Right now he was perfectly happy being lulled back to sleep with hands in his hair and something that could only be described as nothing but pure unfiltered love blooming in his chest.


	2. Unconventional Methods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "If you still want widomauk prompts: 1) backrubs 2) accidentally falling asleep on eachother on watch together 3) "I didn't expect that to work" 4) AU: Ridiculous Game Show."
> 
> [Picked number 3]

Five months was a very long time to be in denial about having a crush-but-not-crush over someone. Even for someone as standoffish as Caleb, it was long. However it was plenty of time for the other members of your party to not only catch on, but make to it there job to get you alone with the desire of your affections (and not all that subtly either).

In a way Caleb was forever grateful that someone had metaphorically shoved him forward, but horrified at the way they chose to go about it. Being shoved into a supply closet and locked inside wasn’t even trying to be subtle anymore. Caleb mentally cursed his friends and definitely did not acknowledge that he could feel Molly’s breath on his face and neck he was so close. His brain was hyper aware of each point of contact and it made Caleb feel dizzy after just a few minutes.

“So” Molly breathed after a few moments, breaking the tense silence.

“So” Caleb parroted, swallowing nervously. God this is awkward. “I don’t think they will let us out until we- until we talk.”

Molly, despite his usual ‘just roll with it’ attitude had waves of nervous energy rolling off his shoulders. “Well, they didn’t have to shove us in a closet if they just wanted us to talk, especially if it was with you.”

Caleb looked at molly (a useless action, seeing as there was no light in this closet) with a confused expression. “What does that mean?”

“I think it means that after Yasha, you are the easiest to hold a conversation with of the group.”

Caleb looked down at what he hoped was molly’s chest, suddenly very glad that he couldn’t see the tieflings face. “Ah- I- that’s good?”

Caleb’s heart nearly exploded when he felt a hand on his face, gently guiding him to look up. It took every muscle in his body to not lean into the heat. He wasn’t sure if it was being so close in the dark in such a tiny space added an extra layer of intimacy, or the realization that, in that Moment, Caleb wanted to just do something. Whatever the reason the words bubbled out of his mouth before he could push them back down.

“I want to kiss you”

The hand on his face was stroking his jaw now and he couldn’t hold back the shudder even if he wanted to.

“Caleb Widogast” Molly spoke barely above a whisper, lips just barely brushing Caleb’s “You- yes. Yes, please do.”

That was all it took for the damn to finally break. Caleb surged forward, hands gripping the coat in front of him. Molly’s response was immediate, lips moving and head tilting just so and that worked. That worked so well that Caleb felt his brain short circuit then shut down altogether. All thought left his mind as he focused on kissing Molly.

When they broke away the small closet seemed to heat up three more degrees hotter then it just was moments ago. Despite himself Caleb felt himself smiling.

“You know, I- I didn’t expect that to work.”

Molly let out a laugh. To Caleb it was the most beautiful sound in the world. “And I didn’t expect you would ever ask me to kiss you.”

Caleb smiled, surprised at how easy it came. It was a nice feeling. “I’d.. like to do it again, if that’s okay?”

“I would love nothing more.”


	3. Peaceful Moments Under Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "prompt: Caleb and Molly are taking watch and getting bored  
> have some talking, Frumpkin and snuggling :)"
> 
> \------
> 
> (note: THIS CAME OUT MUCH LONGER THEN I WANTED IT TO BE AND I LOST MOTIVE HALF WAY THRU, so sadly no caleb/molly sunggles but there frumpkin being cute! those are pretty great too. If the ending seems rushed or choppy its bc I was done fighting my brain and decided to end it before i added another 2000 words. :p)

The Mighty Nein were somewhere just west of the Empire's borders when they decided to rest. It was a little earlier then normal to set up camp, but in front of them lay a flat grass field that stretched far into the horizon with the other end of the field nowhere in sight. So they agreed to make camp on the edges and move early morning to make best of minimize the amount of breaks they might have to take in such an open space with little cover.

 

They had some time before sunset. It was mostly used to get out of the cart and stretch sore limbs. Caleb used the time to lay on the ground, sighing when the hard flat earth aided in popping his back and releasing some of the ache there. Frumpkin meowed by his face, sniffing curiously and trying to see what in the world his wizard was doing. Caleb just smiled and scratched the cat under his chin making him purr.

 

Eventually he got up and helped set up camp, a new layer of dirt on his coat and hair but he didn’t mind so much. Dirt was a step above mud and twelve steps above shit so it wasn't the worst thing in the world to be covered in (despite Jesters loud protest).

 

By the time bedrolls were pulled out and a fire made, the sun was nearly under the horizon. Caleb and Molly volunteered first watch, and after some last minute bickering about who would take second and third shifts, the others went to bed leaving the two alone in comfortable silence.

 

Caleb opened a book and started a count in his head. He knew Molly didn’t like to stay quiet for long especially with how nice the night was. The man didn’t have his tarot cards out tonight and his swords were already tucked away by his sleeping bag. Right now he was doing the painstaking task of taking off his jewelry. Normally he would of just slept with all of it on, but it seemed like he was taking Beau’s advice for once about waking up and not spending an hour detangling his hair from metal nearly every morning.

 

Caleb had lost count while watching Molly take everything off, so he looked back down at the book in his hands as a way of something else to do.  In his peripherals he could see Molly put all of his trinkets in bag tied to his belt. 

 

Molly looked different without the excesses jewelry, Caleb had to admit. He looked.. Well he still looked absolutely ridiculous with his tattoos and long coat and two patterned pants, but something about taking away something so simple made him seem more  _ real  _ to Caleb. 

 

He had the sudden urge to touch Molly’s horns.

 

“Something catch your interest?” 

 

Caleb jumped and looked away. Being caught openly staring made his ears burn in embarrassment. “ _ Nein _ , I was just thinking.”

 

When he dared an brief glance back he realized Molly was  _ smiling _ . It wasn’t unkind, or the fake ones he used when causing a distraction. It was a gentle but real smile. One he only directed at friends (or more in Yashas case,  _ family _ ). Having the full force of it put on him made his palms start to sweat.

 

“Could I ask what you were thinking about so hard?” 

 

_ ‘I would rather die’ _ was what he wanted to say, but what he ended up saying instead was: “I was thinking about where we should head next now that we are out of the Empire.”

 

“Ah” If Caleb didn't know any better he’d think Molly seemed disappointed, of all things. “Well Yasha’s told me of a few quaint and friendly towns she's visited maybe we could swing by those places if we can't find better places to be.”

 

“We could go down to the coast and see Calianna and her friend while we are down that way. We did promise to visit.  I know Jester wants to see her again soon.” Caleb couldn't help the twitch of a smile at the thought of those two seeing each other again. Cali and Jester clicked near instantly it would be good to let them spend more time together that didn't consist of fighting trolls and fishmen in a swamp.

 

“Those two still sending letters back and forth?”

 

“She came with me last stop to by paper for herself and bought ten gold worth just so she could transfer pictures from her notebook onto it and start sending visuals.”

 

Molly hummed. “Sounds like Jester.”

 

They fell back into peaceful silence, neither knowing what to say or wanting to break the quiet again. Thankfully their shift didn't last too much longer and Caleb felt exhaustion quickly catching up with him as he stood to wake up Jester and Nott for second shift. He felt more than heard Frumpkin come out of the tall grass next to camp as if sensing his Wizards tiredness (which was very likely). 

 

Frumpkin waited until Caleb was laying down before plopping down next right next to Caleb’s head (He’d be on his chest by morning; He always was), shifting paws under his body until he resembled more bread loaf than cat. Such a small action made Caleb smile unrestrained, too tired to keep it down. He couldn't help but give Frumpkin a few last few scratches and mumbled a simple good night in Sylvian just loud enough for his familiar to hear before closing his eyes and falling into dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a prompt you wanna send my way? come yell them at me @crowsketches on tumblr!
> 
> [EDIT: you guys can also comment on here if you got a prompt for me as well!]


End file.
